What happens when an Author gets bored
by itsxdeexdork
Summary: Some short stories/drabbles/oneshots. Contains Sailor Moon, some meatball heads, generals, senshi, a some of the lovey dovey stuff. Mostly S/D


**Title:** What happened  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Andrew broke up with Rita. He tells Serena, Darien & the girls. Serena gives him some words of wisdom.  
><strong>Setting:<strong> First Season. No Mina yet.

**A/N:** EXPECT MORE OF THESE! just some one-shots/short stories

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day at the arcade the scouts always hanged out in. Serena and Darien started their daily bickering. Serena, Amy, and Lita sat on one side of the booth while Darien and Raye sat on the other.<p>

"ugh Darien! Just go away!" she said as she turned her smacking her pigtails in his face. Andrew, the arcade owner, walked up to the group. He sadly sat beside Darien.

"I broke up with her" Andrew said not blinking. He then looked at Darien who gave him a friendly pat on the back. Raye, Lita, and Amy gave a sympathic smile to Andrew.

"what happened?" Serena asked softly. Andrew sighed.

"she was just too much for me" Andrew explained scruntching his eyebrows together upset.

"what makes you say that? What did she do wrong?" Serena pushed further.

"meatball head" Darien warned.

"no no, Darien it's okay." Andrew said. He sighed. "well. One of the things were she only cared about her appearance. Always had to look 'good'" he emphazied. "always took _forever _to get dressed! So insecure" he pointed out.

Serena gave him a disbelieving look. "so you broke her heart because she wanted to keep your eyes locked on her? She wanted you to see that you have the prettiest girl under your sleeve and not to think otherwise?" Serena questioned. Everyone shot her an unexpected look. "I see" she said casually as she took a sip of her milkshake. No one expected to hear that out of her mouth.

Andrew stuttered. "'d often call me or text me asking where I am, who I'm with, telling me not to smoke, not to drink." Andrew pointed out. "she's so clingy!" he added in an annoying tone.

"so you broke her heart because she cares about your well being? Because she cares about you a lot? And her greatest fear is losing you?" she questioned again, causing everyone to give her a look. "I see" she said casually again.

"but.. uh.. Well, she'd always cry when I say something slightly mean. She can't handle anything! She's a crybaby" Andrew stated. Everyone expected Serena to burst out in tears saying being a crybaby was not a bad thing. But to their surprise she took it rationally like an adult.

"so you broke her heart because she was feelings? And because she just wanted to heare you say you love her?" she said pushing away her half empty shake. "I see" she said staring him with a serious face. The words coming out of Serena's mouth shocked everyone especially Darien. Who knew intelligent and well spoken words came out of her mouth!

"I.." Andrew paused. "Well! You know, she'd get jealous easily. I could barely talk to other girls! Including you! She's so annoying! I had to hide it from her so she wouldn't complain about it" Andrew pointed out. Serena stared him down.

"so you broke her heart because she just wanted you to commit to her? She thought you were faithful, but you lied so she could find out later and hurt even more? She just wanted the guy she loves the most to love only her." Serena stated. "I see" she paused watching for Andrew to debate. By now they were watching curiously at the two.

Before Andrew could finish Serena cut him off. She stood up, put her hands on her hips and sighed. "You broke up with her because she's good for you? She just wanted the best for you? She's broken now because you were selfish. Are you proud" Serena questioned eyeing him. Andrew looked down at the promise ring on his hand. He sighed and stood up. He looked at her.

"I broke her heart. Because I couldn't see what was happening..." he paused. "what happened to me?" he asked.

"You lost the girl that loved you like no one else could. You see? You didn't want her when all she ever wanted was you. THAT'S what happened" Serena stated. Andrew sighed.

"I gotta fix this" with that he ran out the door.

" was beautiful" Raye said amazed. Serena smiled.

"oh do not be surprised Raye. There's a lot more where that came from" She said as she skipped over to a Sailor V game.


End file.
